END
by RosaDragneel
Summary: "Un esclavo por toda la eternidad, un demonio sin corazón, un chico que está perdido en la oscuridad" - Durante la batalla de Tártaros, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail jamás pensaron que pudieran ver como una "bala" atravesaba la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros, pero lo que estaban presenciando sus ojos en este instante es mucho más preocupante que lo anterior - Posible Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**¡SPOILER MANGA!**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**E.N.D**

**Cap.1: "No puede ser verdad"**

**-¡Vamos tenemos que encontrar a Hades, antes que libere a E.N.D!- **Grito Erza

**-Aye-**

Nuestros magos se encuentran en las instalaciones de Tártaros. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel y Juvia ya habían acabado con los demonios del libro de Zeref, el único que falta es Hades que esta apunto de liberar a E.N.D

**-Natsu ¿Te encuentras bien? No has hablado desde que acabaste con Tempestad-** Pregunto Lucy

**-…-**

**-¡Natsu!- **Grito Happy

**-Ah… ¿Qué pasa Happy?-**

**-Natsu ¿Estás bien?-** Pregunto Lucy preocupada

**-Si-**

Todos sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta que Natsu se comportaba raro desde el momento que derroto al demonio Tempestad, pero en estos momento la prioridad es acabar con Hades antes de que libere a E.N.D. Casi ninguno del los magos de Fairy Tail les quedaba magia, en especial Lucy que hace no mucho invoco al Rey Espíritu, ni siquiera debería moverse

**-¡Chicos llegamos!-**

Los magos entraron en el salón donde se encontraba el único enemigo que seguía en pie, al entrar lo primero que vieron fue a Hades sentado en su silla y en su mano un libro, la única forma de invocar al maestro de Tártaros

**-Miren que tenemos aquí, magos de Fairy Tail-** Dijo Hades mientras aplaudía **-Nunca pensé que acabarían con todos los demonios, estoy sorprendido-**

**-Vas a pagar por lastimar a nuestros compañeros y haber destruido nuestro gremio- **Dijo Erza furiosa

**-Pero antes… ¿Qué les parece si les resuelvo una duda que tienen?-** Dijo Hades con una sonrisa tenebrosa **-Les responderé una pregunta que seguro que se preguntaran todos… ¿Por qué Igneel, Metallica y Grandine no pudieron acabar con E.N.D?-**

**-¿Cómo?-** Gajeel y Natsu quedaron sorprendidos al saber que 3 dragones no pudieron con E.N.D

**-Esos tres dragones, mas los discípulos de Metallica y Grandine no pudieron derrotar a E.N.D ni el tampoco pudo acabar con ellos…-** Dijo Hades confundiendo mas a los magos **-Ningún mando gano la pelea porque la unión de sus ataques causo un conjuro mágico que afecto a E.N.D y a los discípulos-**

**-¡Ya es suficiente de…-** Gray estaba a punto de atacar pero Natsu lo detuvo

**-Espera Gray- **Dijo seriamente Natsu

Todos se sorprendieron que Natsu lo llamara por su nombre ya que no importa en que circunstancia estén siempre se andan insultando

**-Parece que alguien está interesado…-** Dijo Hades

**-Solo quiero saber que paso-** Dijo fríamente, sorprendiendo a todos por su actitud

**-E.N.D y los discípulos se convirtieron en niños, cada uno olvido su vida pasada-**

**-Eso significa que E.N.D ¿No sabe que es un demonio? ¿En serio crees que vamos a creerte?-** Dijo Erza furiosa

Antes de que los magos pudieran atacar Hades señalo a Natsu, confundiendo a todos los presentes

_**-"Tengo un mal presentimientos"-**_ Pensó Natsu

**-Es verdad que no te acuerdas que eres un demonio creado por Zeref, ¿No, Natsu?-** Pregunto Hades

Todos dejaron de respirar, no se esperaban eso. Natsu retrocedió un paso y respiraba muy rápido

**-Yo…Yo, no-** Dijo Natsu un poco asustado _**-"¿Por qué tengo miedo? Yo sé que no es verdad, yo no soy E.N.D… ¡No lo soy!"-**_

**-¿Pero…Pero que dices?-** Dijo Erza todavía sorprendida **-Es imposible que Natsu sea E.N.D-**

**-¡Ya estoy arto de charla!-**

Gray creó una espada de hielo y se lanzó en dirección a Hades. Erza, Gajeel y Juvia también lo atacaron a Hades, mientras que Natsu estaba paralizado en el mismo sitio con la respiración agitada, Lucy y Happy se encontraban al lado de su compañero intentando en vano que reaccionara del shock en el que se encontraba

-**Natsu, reacciona-** Dijo Happy muy preocupado

-**Natsu**\- Lucy se acerco a Natsu y lo abrazó con fuerza para que reaccionara **-Tú no eres un demonio, tu nunca lastimarías a nuestros amigos-**

Esas palabras hicieron que Natsu reaccionara. Hades al terminar de esquivar todos los ataques que lanzaron los magos con su mano abierta la puso enfrente de Natsu a varios centímetros de él, abrió el libro

**-Rey de los demonios, primer demonio creado por Zeref…Ordeno que tu alma salga de este libro y entre en tu verdadero cuerpo, destruye todo y mata a todas las personas a tu paso…Libero el sello creado por el Rey de las Llamas, el dragón de Fuego, Igneel Dragneel…Maestro te libero de tu sueño eterno-**

Natsu, Lucy y Happy no se dieron cuento de lo que hacía Hades. De la mano de Hades salió una luz blanca, fue muy rápido como si fuera una bala, esta luz atravesó la cabeza de Natsu. Todos se quedaron petrificados, veían con terror como Natsu caía de espalda al piso

**-¡NATSU!-** Gritaron todos corriendo hacia el nombrado

**-Natsu, despierta por favor**\- Dijo Happy con lágrimas en los ojos

**-¡Gajeel llama a Wendy!-** Grito Erza desesperada

-**Ella no se encuentra en la ciudad, recuerda que fue a detener a Cara**\- Dijo con la cabeza baja

**-Maldición**\- Dijo Erza aun más desesperada

**-Cabeza de flama despierta, no te vayas a morir-** Dijo Gray asustado

**-Natsu, Natsu por favor-** Dijo Lucy que puso la cabeza del pelirosa entre sus piernas

**-Su corazón no…No está latiendo-** Dijo Juvia que puso su oído en el pecho del chico

**-Tu…-** Dijo Erza bastante enojada

**-¡No te lo perdonare!-** Gritaron Erza, Gray, Gajeel y Juvia

Los magos atacaron con sus mejores ataques a Hades, mientras que Lucy y Happy estaban al lado de su compañero con lágrimas en los ojos. De repente el cuarto se volvió oscuro, pasaron unos pocos segundos para que todos pudieran volver a ver de nuevo, pero había algo que no estaba bien Natsu no se encontraba en la habitación, es como si hubiera desaparecido

**-¡¿Qué hiciste con N…- **Grito Erza dirigiéndose a Hades pero al ver lo que sus ojos veían se quedo callada

Todos vieron una escena horrible, Natsu se encontraba parado como si nunca le hubieran "disparado" en la cabeza, además que en su cabeza salieron unos cuernos, en su espalda surgieron un par de alas rojas de dragón, sus uñas era un poco largas puntiagudas y negras, era un poco más alto de lo normal y se notaba perfectamente que sus músculos habían crecidos mucho, pero lo que más horrorizo a los magos era que Natsu se encontraba enfrente del cuerpo de Hades este no tenia cabeza, de las uñas de Natsu goteaba sangre. El pelirosa se volteo lentamente para mirar a sus compañeros, ellos notaron que los ojos del DS de Fuego eran de color escarlata, sus colmillos habían crecido más, en casi todo su cuerpo tenía como u tatuaje que parecían llamas rojas, su mejillas, sus dedos y otras parte de su cuerpo tenia escamas rojizas

**-¿Quién sigue?-** Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa malévola, para después lamer la sangre que tenía en la mano

* * *

**¿Qué les aparecido el capitulo? ¿Bueno o Malo?...Espero que le haya gustado, esperen el próximo capítulo el sábado… ¿Estuvo bien la descripción de la apariencia de Natsu? Creo que no me quedo muy bien…Vamos hacer una votación, tengo 2 formas de desarrollar este fanfic:**

**1) La primera forma es que los magos de Fairy Tail buscan a Natsu y intentan que el vuelva hacer el de antes (No tendrá mas de 20 o 25 capitulo)**

**2) La segunda forma es que Natsu se lleva a Lucy a un lugar lejano, mientras los de Fairy Tail lo buscan (Este tendrá mucho Nalu y posiblemente tenga más de 25 capítulos)**

**Dejen sus Reviews**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡SPOILER MANGA!**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**E.N.D**

**Cap.2: "¿Quién soy en realidad?"**

**-¿Quién sigue?-** Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa malévola, para después lamer la sangre que tenía en la mano

* * *

**POV Natsu**

* * *

Abrí los ojos preocupado, mire a mi alrededor, me encontraba en mi casa, todo eso fue un sueño ¿Por qué soñé eso?...Sin darle mucha importancia me levante de la cama, y me di cuenta que no había nadie en la casa, Happy se abra ido a Fairy Tail primero, me vestí como costumbre y salí de mi casa. Al llegar a la ciudad algunos ciudadanos me saludaron, cuando llegue al gremio me quede sin aliento por un buen tiempo. Esto no puede ser… ¡El gremio estaba hecho escombros! Escuche un grito detrás de mí y al voltearme vi como las casas estaban destruidas o quemadas. Corrí hacia lo que quedaba del gremio y comencé a alzar algunos escombros con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien.

-**Hagas lo que hagas no encontraras a nadie-**

Al mirar atrás todo se volvió oscuro, no sabía dónde estaba lo único que lo que estoy concentrado era en el espejo enfrente mío, mi reflejo era diferente en mi cabeza aparecieron unos cuernos, mis uñas son largas y negras, en algunas partes de mi cuerpo apareció como un tatuaje que parecían llamas y varias partes de mi piel se convirtieron en escamas

**-Esa es tu verdadera forma-**

Al voltearme lo primero que vi fue a…

**-¡Zeref!-** Dije enojado

**-Ya recuerdas todo- **Dijo Zeref serio

**-¡¿Qué quieres?!-** Grite furioso

**-Que recuerdes tu pasado-**

**-¿Pasad…-**

Sentí un dolor insoportable en la cabeza, este dolor era demasiado fuerte, demasiado no lo soportaba, caí de rodillas

**-Tú no eres Natsu, o mejor conocido como E.N.D, el demonio más fuerte que eh creado y el primero que cree, Igneel fue el que te borro la memoria- **Dijo Zeref

Mire al frente, Zeref no estaba y todo el cuarto ahora era blanco, no sabía si estaba en otra habitación o si era la misma, ahora lo único que me importaba era las sombras que aparecieron en las paredes iban bajando poco a poco, estaba rodeado por todas esas sombras. El dolo que sentí aumento más, hasta el punto de acostarme en el suelo. Fue muy rápido pero pude verlo lo escuche todo, un recuerdo paso por mi mente, yo no recordaba hacer eso pero sentía que si lo hice

"_**Todo estaba destruido las casa se quemaban las personas**_

_**Morían lentamente y yo estaba parado sin hacer nada**_

_**Veía como bebes, niños y adultos morían y a mi…**_

_**¿Me encantaba?**_

_**Una mujer pudo salir de la ciudad y yo, con mis manos la asesina**_

_**La estrangulé y luego con mis uñas largas y afiladas**_

_**Le arranque el brazo**_

_**Abrí mi boca y la acerque al brazo**_

_**Cerré la mandíbula con fuerza arrancando un pedazo de piel, para después**_

_**Comérmela"**_

Me asuste mucho al ver esas imagines en mi mente, yo jamás haría algo así yo no soy un monstro, ¡Yo no soy E.N.D!...Recordé las palabras que me dijo Hades y Zeref diciéndome que yo soy E.N.D y que no lo recordaba, eso es una estupidez ¿Verdad?

Me di la vuelta y quede boca arriba, miraba el techo que ahora eran negro igual que las pared, las sombras habían avanzado mucho ahora se encontraban a centímetros de mi y presentía que si esas sombras me tocaban nada bueno iba a pasar, quería alejarme pero no podía todo estaba lleno de sombras, no puede ser que esto acabe así. Me quite mi preciada bufanda, la levante en el aire y me quede mirando por mucho tiempo las sombras iban avanzando mas y mas. Me vino a la mente el día en el que igneel me dio esta bufanda y todos los días en los que pasamos juntos, luego el día en el que me uní al gremio, cuando otro recuerdo que no recordaba pasó por mi mente

"_**Estaba luchando contra mis enemigos, los enemigos de Zeref, mi creador**_

_**Igneel, Grandine, Metallica, Gajeel y Wendy**_

_**Cuando paso algo que no me espera**_

_**Nuestros rugidos se combinaron creando un hechizo poderoso**_

_**Gajeel Redfox; Discípulo de Metallica,**_

_**Wendy Marvell; Discípulo de Grandine**_

_**Y yo, E.N.D.**_

_**Nos transformamos en**_

_**NIÑOS"**_

Acerque mi brazo, donde tenía mi bufanda, a mis ojos ocultándolos. Solo tenía una pregunta que alguien, quien sea me diga con sinceridad…

**-Por favor, que alguien me diga ¿Quién soy en realidad?-** Dije a punto de llorar

Y justo en ese momento las sombras me cubrieron todo el cuerpo…Y en mi mente escuche la voz de una mujer, pero no lo pude escuchar bien

"_**TU elijes quien eres"**_

* * *

**Si ya sé que es MUY corto pero no tenía mucha inspiración y no tenía suficiente tiempo…Bueno que les ha parecido el capitulo ¿Bueno, Mas o menos o Malo? Díganme… ¡Estoy muy contenta! Esta serie tiene muchos seguidores, favorito y Reviews ¡Estoy muy ALEGRE!...Sobre la votación la 2 opción gana, presentía que iban a elegí esta…La diferencia de la 1 de la 2 es que; la primera opción la describiría como si en verdad pasaría en el manga…Pero igual todos quieren ver mucho Nalu, así que la ganadora es la segunda opción**

**Nos vemos mañana en "El Dragón y la Princesa"**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡SPOILER MANGA!**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**E.N.D**

**Cap.3: "¡Aléjate!"**

**-Natsu- **Dijo Lucy en un susurro al ver como su amigo había matado a Hades y ahora a ellos

En ese momento los ojos de Natsu volvieron a tener su brilló y este callo de rodilla y con fuerza se agarro la cabeza

**-¿Qué me está pasando?-** Dijo Natsu mientras que de sus ojos caían lagrimas

**-Natsu-** Happy se acerco a su amigo

Natsu vio como su amigo felino se acercaba pero de un momento a otro sus ojos se abrieron como plato y luego estos perdieron su brillo, de un movimiento rápido Natsu agarro a Happy por la cabeza y se levanto del suelo

**-Debes de saber muy rico**\- Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa psicópata

Natsu agarro una de los brazos de Happy y lo halo con fuerza, con mucha fuerza como si quisiera arrancarle el brazo, Happy grito de sus ojos se acumularon lagrimas

**-¡Natsu!-** Gritaron todos sus compañeros preocupados

Los ojos de Natsu volvieron a tener su brillo y al ver lo que estaba haciendo dejo a Happy y se alejo de el

_**-"¿Qué fue esa sensación y por que intente arrancarle el brazo a Happy?"-**_ Pensó preocupado, algo no anda bien con el

* * *

**POV Natsu**

* * *

Esto no está bien… ¿Por qué pensé en comerme a Happy? ¡¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?! Intente matar a mi nakama, y entonces un recuerdo horrible, horroroso paso por mi mente

"_**Estaba en el suelo de una cueva**_

_**Y enfrente de mi había una persona**_

_**O lo que quedaba de ella**_

_**Sus órganos y sus extremidades**_

_**Se encontraban esparcidas alrededor mí**_

_**Y yo**_

_**Devoraba cada parte de su cuerpo"**_

**-Natsu-** Pregunto Erza acercándose

Yo la miraba, y en ese momento me dieron ganas de comer, mi mente estaba planeando como comerme si era primero su exterior o sus órganos…No podía ser había pensado en comerme a una de mis compañeras

**-¡Aléjate!-** Grite desesperado

Erza estaba sorprendida, todos lo estaban, no pude aguantar tenía mucha hambre mi estomago ardía, me acerque rápidamente a Erza y con mi mano le atravesé el estomago

**-¡Erza!-** Mis amigos se acercaron a ella y yo me aleje un poco

Happy se había levantado, parece que no le hice mucho daño, que lastima si lo estuviera me lo hubiera comido de una mordida. Acerque mi mano, llena de la sangre de Erza, a mi boca lamí un poco de sangre, tengo que admitir que sabe bien me pregunto cómo…

**-Tu sangre sabe bien-** Todos me miraban y vieron como lamia la sangre de su amiga **-Me pregunto… ¿Cómo sabrán tus órganos?-**

* * *

**Sé muy bien que es demasiado corto, y se preguntaran por que los subo hoy, bueno mañana me voy de vacaciones a otro estado y estaré ahí de viernes a lunes, por eso los publico hoy…¿Les gusto el capitulo? Aunque es demasiado corto, intentare que el próximo sea más largo**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Alguien me pregunto que cuando subo los capítulos, todos los sábado publico un nuevo capitulo, pero hoy fue una excepción ya que me voy por el fin de semana a otro estado**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡SPOILER MANGA!**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**E.N.D**

**Cap.4: "¿Adiós?"**

**-Tu sangre sabe bien-** Los magos miraron a Natsu muy sorprendidos al ver que el estaba lamiendo la sangre de Erza -**Me pregunto… ¿Cómo sabrán tus órganos?-**

Natsu se acerco a Erza que lo miraba preocupado, pero de repente este callo de rodilla enfrente de sus compañeros

**-Erza, perdona-** Dijo Natsu llorando

Natsu se desmayo enfrente de sus compañeros, sus alas se adentraron poco a poco a su cuerpo, sus uñas volvieron a la normalidad pero aun así los cuernos de su cabeza y le extraño tatuaje de llamas en su cuerpo se quedaron en su lugar

* * *

En el lugar donde antes estaba el gremio Fairy Tail, estaban todos los magos reunidos alrededor de Natsu, todos lo miraban sorprendidos ya que el D.S. de Fuego tenía cuernos en la cabeza. Wendy se encontraba sentada al lado de Natsu mientras curaba las heridas y para saber ¿Por qué se había desmayado?

**-No entiendo-** Dijo Wendy preocupada

**-¿Qué pasa Wendy?-** Dijo el maestro

**-No entiendo porque se desmayo, sus heridas no son muy graves para llegar a ese extremo-**

**-E.N.D- **Susurro Mavis que se encontraba al lado de Makarov

**-Al fin puedes recordar- **Dijo una voz masculina detrás de los magos

Los magos de Fairy Tail al ver la persona detrás de ellos se encontraron con el hombre que menos querían ver en estas circunstancias

**-Zeref- **Dijo Mavis con el seño fruncido

* * *

**POV Natsu**

* * *

Mire a mi alrededor todo era negro no había nada a mi alrededor, cuando intente mover mis manos y mis pies no pude, estaba encadenado, mis brazos estaban extendidos a cada lado de mi cabeza y mis piernas separadas y extendidas, intente romper las cadenas pero aunque lo hacía con toda mi fuerza ni podía moverlas

**-¿Por qué no se rompen?-** Dijo furioso

**-Natsu-** Dijo una voz femenina

Escuche que alguien me llamaba mire al frente y no había nadie…A caso me estoy volviendo loco

**-Jajaja…No, no estás loco-**

**-¿Pero qué?- **Me sorprendí mucho al escuchar eso… ¿Leyó mi mente?

**-Bueno, algo así-**

**-¿Qui…Quien eres?-** Pregunte

**-¿Te olvidaste de mi?...No me sorprende Igneel te borro todos tus recuerdos y qué bueno que lo haya hecho, pudiste cumplir tu sueño-**

**-¿Igneel?-** Dije sorprendido

De repente sentí como me abrazaban por detrás y un peso en mi hombro, en ese momento las cadenas de mis manos y pies desparecieron

**-Te extrañe-** Dijo la persona que me estaba abrazando, era la misma voz que antes escuchaba **-Dentro de poco vas a recordar todo, pero por favor no me odies-** Sentí como mi hombro se humedecía, la mujer estaba llorando

**-¿Por qu…-**

Recuerdos, eso es lo que pasaba por mi mente recuerdos que ahora recordaba, el hechizo que mi padre me había hecho se había roto, ahora estaba recordando todos lo que paso en mi vida anterior y todo lo que hice…Sentía un dolor de cabeza insoportable, los recuerdos venían a mi mente muy rápido, me arrodille en el suelo, no soportaba el dolor y la mujer que me estaba abrazando también se arrodillo sin soltarme

* * *

**Fin POV Natsu**

* * *

Los magos de Fairy Tail miraban con rabia y algunos todavía sorprendidos a Zeref. Mavis miraba con odio al mago oscuro y su mirada era la misma hacia ella

**-¿Qué quieres?-** Pregunto la primera

**-Tú sabes muy bien a que vengo-** Dijo Zeref mientras miraba a Natsu aun inconsciente en el suelo

-**Ni lo pienses, no te entregaremos a Natsu-** Dijo aun mas furiosa

**-El me pertenece**\- Dijo con la mirada seria

**-No hables de él como si fuera un objeto-**

**-Yo lo cree…Yo le di la vida, así que si es un objeto puedo hacer lo se me plazca con él, hasta matarlo-**

Los magos lo miraron con odio, como se atrevía a hablar de su amigo como si su vida no importara

**-Ahora si me disculpan recogeré lo que es mío-** Dijo Zeref mientras caminaba en dirección a Natsu

Erza se interpuso en su camino con la armadura: "Armadura del Cielo"

**-¡Sobre nuestro cadáver!-** Dijo Erza, en compañía de los demás magos

**-Como ustedes quieran-** Dijo Zeref

Mientras la maga celestial, miraba con preocupación a Natsu, que estaba susurrando algo entre sueños

_**-"Natsu, por favor despierta"-**_ Pensó Lucy mientras se preparaba para atacar

* * *

Natsu aun se encontraba en el suelo, mientras la mujer de antes la abrazaba por detrás, de un momento a otro Natsu jalo el brazo de la chica con fuerza y la puso delante de él para después corresponderle el abrazo

**-Tonta…Jamás en la vida voy a odiarte-**

**-¿Recordaste?-** Pregunto la muchacha

-**Si… ¿Cómo puedes decir que fue lo mejor que me borraran la memoria?- **Dijo un poco molesto

**-Sabes que es verdad…Pudiste cumplir lo que siempre has querido…Vivir como un humano, tener amigos y a un padre de verdad-**

**-¡No me importa nada de eso!- **Grito Natsu **-Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado-**

**-Sabes que eso no es posible-** Dijo triste

**-Aunque sea así, por favor dímelo de nuevo- **Dijo mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la chica

**-Natsu…Ese ahora no es mi deber-**

**-Por favor dímelo...Dime ¿Quién soy en realidad?-**

-**Otra persona sabe la respuesta, cuando sepas quien es pregúntaselo…Ella te hará mas feliz de lo que yo pude-**

**-Nadie sabe la respuesta a mi pregunta…Tu eres la única-**

**-Es hora de que te vayas, Natsu…Te extrañe mucho-** Dijo con tristeza la chica

* * *

Natsu abrió los ojos, se sentó en el lugar donde estaba y puedo ver que a su alrededor esparcidos por todo el piso estaban los magos de Fairy Tail inconscientes en el suelo, habían otros que estaban parados con muchas heridas en sus cuerpos enfrente de Zeref, los magos aun en pie son Erza, Gray y Lucy. Zeref dirigió su mirada a Natsu

-**Al fin despiertas, vámonos de una vez-** Dijo Zeref para después caminar en dirección contraria a los magos

Erza, en ese momento lazo una espada a Zeref, cuando estaba a punto de darle a Zeref Natsu agarro la espada justo a unos centímetros de su rostro, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros

**-¿Quieres tener un poco de más cuidado?- **Dijo Natsu enojado

**-Para eso te tengo a ti ¿No?**\- Dijo Zeref mientras seguía caminado

**-Natsu ¿Por qué protegiste a Zeref?-** Dijo Erza aun sorprendida

**-No me llames así, el único que puede llamarme de ese modo es Zeref, para ti soy E.N.D-** Dijo fríamente

Natsu tiro con fuerza la espada hacia Erza, esta la esquivo por un centímetro, la espada atravesó una roca enorme y luego quedo clavada en un árbol a unos cuanto metros de distancia

**-Adiós, Fairy Tail-** Dijo Natsu llamando la atención de los magos que aun estaban despiertos

De la espalda de Natsu surgieron sus alas de dragón, para luego volar fuera de la ciudad de Magnolia…Fairy Tail había perdido a un miembro muy importante para ellos, y ellos harían lo que hiciera falta para que Natsu vuelva hacer el de siempre...Pero ¿Como lograrían que el volviera?

* * *

**Hola Minna, ¿Como han estado? Yo súper regreso a mí la inspiración, quien diría que crearía este capítulo en tan solo 3 horas, normalmente me tardo 1 día…¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿De una escala de 1 a 10 cuanto le dan?...Otra cosa, gracias a un amigo que me insistió tanto en crearme esta cuenta, que al fin acepte y eso porque a cada rato me llamaba diciendo "¡Hazte una cuenta en twitter!" y si me la cree…En mi cuenta de Twitter hay una noticia sobre mi primer fanfic "Dragón Slayer" léanla creo que les va a encantar y síganme :)**

**Nos vemos mañana en "El Dragon y la Princesa"**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡SPOILER MANGA!**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**E.N.D**

**Cap.5: "Jazmín"**

En una cueva en medio de un bosque se encuentra la guarida de Zeref junto a Natsu Dragneel. Al entrar a la cueva E.N.D se acostó en el piso mientras que Zeref se sienta en una roca

-**Que cansancio**\- Dijo Natsu mientras que sus alas de dragón se adentraran en su cuerpo **-Es raro tener mis cuernos y alas después de tanto tiempo-**

**-Natsu, no hagas ningún escándalo por el momento, ese imbécil de Hades ha hecho un gran problema en la ciudad de Magnolia, seguro que todos el Consejo Mágico nos están investigando**\- Dijo Zeref enojado

**-Como quieras, es casi imposible buscar información sobre mi-** Dijo Natsu **-Como sea, me voy a casa-**

Natsu se levanto del piso y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cueva, pero antes de poder irse Zeref susurro algo que Natsu pudo escuchar claramente, el se quedo parado en la entrada de la cueva, comenzó a sudar y a temblar

**-Sí, Maestro-** Dijo Natsu para luego salir corriendo de la cueva

* * *

**POV Natsu**

* * *

_**50 años atrás; 7 de Julio**_

Me encuentro en un bosque y en medio de todos de todos estos árboles se encuentra mi cabaña donde vivo, salí de mi casa para buscar algo de comida, en resumen fui a cazar y en menos de 2 minutos encontré la presa perfecta. En un rio un poco lejos de mi casa hay una mujer de cabello largo de color castaño, se encontraba dándose un baño, su ropa estaba en la orilla, me estaba dando la espalda así que no sabía que estaba ahí. Me senté en la orilla mientras la veo con curiosidad

**-¿Qué hace una mujer tan lejos del pueblo?-** Dije con una sonrisa

Vi como su cuerpo se quedo quieto y comenzó a temblar

**-¿No sabe que por las noches los demonios salen a comer?- **Dije para luego lamer mis labios

**-Usted también debería ir a su casa-** Contrato la mujer, me reí por lo que dijo

**-Yo no soy humano-**

Su cuerpo comenzó a sudar y a temblar mucho más, se dio la vuelta con los brazos ocultando su pecho, al verme sus ojos de color marrón se abrieron como plato y me miraron con miedo. Eleve mis alas para levantarme del suelo, me acerque a ella y como pensé retrocedió cada vez que intento acércame a ella. Cuando la chica salió del agua se dio la vuelta e intento salir corriendo pero choco con un árbol, aproveche ese momento y la acórrele

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-** Pregunte mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo

Ella no respondió, solo cerró los ojos y intento empujarme, pero lo único que logro fue quemarse las manos, intento empujarme de nuevo pero sucedió lo mismo

**-Si fuera tu no haría eso, mi temperatura está al nivel de la lava, solo te quemaras si me tocas-** Le susurre en el oído, pero aun así no me hizo casa **-¿Cómo te llamas?-**

**-Jaz…Jazmin- **Dijo en un susurro

**-Entonces Jazmin…Tienes 2 opciones...La primera es que te como viva-** Dije mientras lamia su cuello, ella solo me empujo con más fuerza **-O me como a toda tu familia y te dejo con vida… ¿Cuál eliges?-** Dije con una sonrisa

**-La primera opción-** Dijo sin dudar

Me sorprendí mucho al escuchar eso, todos los humanos que les hice esa pregunta eligen la segunda opción y después las demás personas las ejecutan por ser cómplice de un demonio de Zeref…Ese es un espectáculo que me encanta ver, pero esta mujer, no… No pienses y no sientas…No tengas compasión con ningún humano…Jamás volveré a sentir ese dolor, ¡Nunca más!

**-Como tú quieras-**

Abrí mi boca, me acerque a su hombro izquierdo y con fuerza, arranque un pedazo de su piel. La mujer grito, en ese momento logro escaparse y corrió a la dirección donde estaba su ropa, la recorrió y salió corriendo lejos del rio

_**Presente**_

Sonreí al recordar ese momento, fue el primer día en el que te conocí, el lugar en el que me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo y la fecha en el que te perdí, nunca me perdonare por hacerte eso…Y nunca perdonare a Igneel, por borrarme todos los recuerdos que yo tuve contigo

* * *

**Fin POV Natsu**

* * *

En la ciudad de Magnolia todos los magos de Fairy Tail estaban construyendo el gremio

**-¡Maestro!-** Grito Erza, acompañada de Gray, Wendy y Happy

**-Erza, ¿Encontraste a Lucy?- **

**-¡Lucy no está en Magnolia!-** Grito desesperada

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

Todo el gremio escucho lo que dijo Erza y estaban completamente asombrados

**-¡¿Cómo que ella no está en Magnolia?!-** Grito el Maestro

**-Lucy nos dejo una nota en su casa- **Dijo Gray

**-¿Y que decía la nota?-**

**-"Voy a buscar a Natsu"-** Dijo Wendy preocupada

* * *

En una estación de trenes, una maga de Fairy Tail va saliendo del tren, Lucy Heartfilia miro a todos lados y fijo su vista en el bosque, miro en el papel que tiene en la mano y suspiro

**-Espero que Crux no se haya equivocado- **Dijo Lucy revisando el papel que tiene en la mano** -Natsu…-**

Lucy salió corriendo hacia el bosque, esperando que lo que le dijo Cruz, que Natsu se encontraba en ese bosque era cierto

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Holis… ¡Lo siento! Lo siento, sé muy bien que no publique durante mucho tiempo, tuve problemas con la computadora y no tuve internet durante todo este tiempo que no he publicada, también he tenido últimamente demasiados examen, no he tenido suficiente tiempo…Les diré que ya no publicare todos los sábados y domingos, va haber algunos días que no publicare, perdónenme... ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Tuve que eliminar varias opciones para capítulos, debido a que sería demasiado largo…Les advierto que este fanfic será MUY triste así que para las personas de corazones frágiles vayan preparándose**

**Dejen sus Reviews**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Dentro de unos minutos publicare en mi pagina de Facebook (Encuentren el link de mi pagina en facebook) un adelanto de la segunda temporada de mi fanfic "Dragón Slayer", así que estén pendientes :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡SPOILER MANGA!**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**E.N.D**

**Cap.6: "Cabaña"**

_**Hace 35 años atrás; 10 de Noviembre**_

**-¡Natsu! Suelta eso- **Grito una chica de cabello color marrón, ojos del mismo color que el cabello, con un vestido largo de color blanco y rosa

**-Pero Jazmín, quiero leer tu nueva canción- **Dijo Natsu con un puchero y ojos de cachorrito triste

Estos dos se encontraban en una cocina, donde había un comedor para 2 personas un mueble donde se podían sentar 4 personas y 3 puertas que daban paso hacia las otras habitaciones

**-¡No!-** A la fuerza le quito el libro de las manos a Natsu **-Ni siquiera está terminada-**

**-Aunque sea cántame una parte, sí-** Suplico Natsu como un niño pidiendo un dulce

**-Ya te dije que…-**

Natsu antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la beso de golpe, Jazmín quedo anonada y en ese momento Natsu le quito el libro de las manos y con sus alas de dragón salió de la cabaña donde vivían y fue volando hacia el bosque

**-¿Eh?- **Dijo Jazmín aun procesando lo que acababa de pasar, y cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo **-¡Natsu! ¡Ya estoy cansada que hagas eso todo el tiempo!-**

Jazmín salió corriendo en busca de ese chico, claro después de cerrar la casa con llave

_**Presente**_

**-¿Una cabaña?-**

Lucy había llega al centro del bosque y se encontró con una cabaña abandonada, la puerta se encontraba abierta y en medio estaba rota. Lucy entro a la casa y se encontró con… Demasiada sangre, la cocina, la mesa y otros muebles que se encontraban ahí tenias con manchas de sangre seca y algunos estaban destruidas.

**-¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?-**

La maga estelar entro en una habitación, en ella había una cama matrimonial que las sabanas estaban desordenadas, al lado de la cama había una mesita de noche y una camisa roja en el piso, en la pared hay un espejo roto, un armario que en él había pantalones, camisas y botas toda la ropa es de hombre y otra puerta que era la del baño. Lucy salió de la habitación e intento entrar a la siguiente pero esta tenia llave así que entro a la ultima habitación en ella había una cama para una persona con una mesa de noche al lado de ella, una peinadora, un armario que en el habían varios vestidos y otra puerta que al entrar en ella se encontró con el baño. Lucy se acerco a la mesa de noche y abrió una de las gavetas y se encontró con dos libros y un lápiz, Lucy leyó el titulo del primer libro y este decía "Canciones" y el otro decía "Diario", por curiosidad se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer el primer libro

**-Canción numero 1: Run…-**

**-.-.-**

**Gokaedeura haneul bwa**

_(Mira al alto del cielo azul)_

**Run, run dallyeobwa jumping high!**

_(Run, run salta más alto jumping high)_

**Neul eodubdeon sesangi balka jigo**

_(Al final del túnel una luz brilla)_

**Run, run dallyeobwa jumping**

_(Run, run salta más alto a tus sueños)_

**Ttwiyeobwa baradeon kkkumdeuli boikkeoya**

_(Si te esfuerzas mucho se harán realidad)_

**-.-.-**

Lucy se asusto al escuchar que alguien cantaba en la habitación, cuando ella se encontraba sola, se levanto de la cama agitada, leyó la canción que está escrita en el cuaderno y vio que era la misma

**-.-.-**

**Haruga jinago. Iteuli jinado**

_(Un día más pasa y otro comenzará)_

**Nae ane sigandeulen geu jari**

_(Pero mi corazón no cambiara)_

**Geoliwi saramdeul haengboghae boigo**

_(Y a la gente observar veo felicidad)_

**Galedeung buldichmani nal bichune**

_(Y me pregunto que por qué a mí no llega)_

**-.-.-**

De repente la habitación donde se encontraba Lucy comenzó a verse un poco borrosa, los libros que estaban afuera del cajón volvieron a él y se cerró por sí solo, el polvo y todo lo que estaba sucio en la habitación quedo limpio como si nada, la puerta del armario se abrió y una chica salió del baño mientras tara rareaba una canción

**-.-.-**

**Haneul nopi nara gagopa**

_(Quiero por el cielo azul volar)_

**Hanmali seacharam**

_(Como un ave al pasar)_

**Nae mamseugye mu jigaereul**

_(Voy a descubrir el arcoíris)_

**Ttara dalryeogalkkeoya**

_(Que hay dentro de mí)_

**-.-.-**

**-O…Oye mi nombre es Lucy soy maga de…-**

Lucy se acerco a esa chica y dé repente ella la atravesó, la mujer atravesó el cuerpo de Lucy como si nada. La peli dorada abrió los ojos asombrada, voltio la cabeza y vio como la chica se vestía con un vestido de color celeste

**-¿Qué…Que acaba de pasar?-** Dijo Lucy asustada

**-.-.-**

**Run, run dallyeobwa jumping high!**

_(Run, run salta más alto jumping high)_

**Neul eodubdeon sesangi balka jigo**

_(Al final del túnel una luz brilla)_

**Run, run dallyeobwa jumping**

_(Run, run salta más alto a tus sueños)_

**Ttwiyeobwa baradeon kkkumdeuli boikkeoya**

_(Si te esfuerzas mucho se harán realidad)_

**-.-.-**

**Mogu lalalala remember dream**

_(Así será lalalala recuérdalo)_

**Forever dream dwidora boj in anha**

_(Para siempre, no vuelvas al pasado)_

**Mogu lalalala remember dream**

_(Así será lalalala recuérdalo)_

**Forever dream himeulnae run and run!**

_(Para siempre, no te rindas jamás)_

**-.-.-**

_**-Jazmín ¡Ven aquí, que tengo hambre!- **_se escucho una voz masculina fuera de la habitación

_**-Ya voy-**_ Contesto la mujer

Lucy vio como la mujer termino de vestirse y salió de la habitación, Lucy la siguió y al ver la persona que estaba sentada en la mesa se quedo en shock…Era Natsu, Tenia puesta una camisa verde a cuadros, unos jinés de color negro y unas botas del mismo color que su camisa, toda esa ropa la había visto en el armario del otro cuarto, en su cabeza tenia cuernos y en su cuello se veía el tatuaje rojo que parecían llamas

**-Acaso esto es…Un recuerdo- **Dijo Lucy en shock

**-.-.-**

**Nyeoni jinago. Nyeoni jinado**

_(Un año pasa y otro llegara)_

**Nyeo anye moseubdeuleun geu jari**

_(Pero mis sentimientos no cambian)_

**Byeoldeuli jamdeuneun saebyeoki doidorog**

_(Quise el tiempo engañar y un día nuevo crear)_

**Meomchwo jin sigansoge gadhyeongisseo**

_(Donde las estrellas sean solo mías)_

**-.-.-**

**Dugeun dugeun saranghagopa**

_(Mi corazón anhela el amor)_

**Yeppeun kkochdeulcheoreom**

_(Como una hermosa flor)_

**Su jubeun mam mudo molegye**

_(En secreto tengo que entregar)_

**Saraghalgeongya**

_(Mi__alma y voy amar)_

**-.-.-**

Lucy veía anonada a Natsu que se encontraba literalmente devorando la comida, mientras la chica lavaba los platos que utilizo para hacer la comida, cuando termino de lavar los platos agarro una cesta de picnic y se dirigió hacia la puerta

_**-Hey-**_ Natsu la detuvo agarrándole la mano, sus ojos cambiaron de color jades a rojos _**-¿A dónde crees que vas?-**_

_**-Vo…Voy a buscar fresas-**_ Dijo Jazmin asustada

**-.-.-**

**Run, run dallyeobwa jumping high!**

_(Run, run salta más alto jumping high)_

**Neul eodubdeon sesangi balka jigo**

_(Al final del túnel una luz brilla)_

**Run, run dallyeobwa jumping**

_(Run, run salta más alto a tus sueños)_

**Ttwiyeobwa baradeon kkkumdeuli boikkeoya**

_(Si te esfuerzas mucho se harán realidad)_

**-.-.-**

_**-¿Para qué?-**_ Pregunto Natsu

_**-Para…Para hacer un pastel-**_ Explico Jazmín

_**-¡En serio!-**_ Dijo Natsu alegre, sus ojos volvieron hacer de color

_**-Si-**_ Dijo Jazmín

_**-Voy contigo-**_

Natsu arrastro literalmente a Jazmín afuera de la cabaña hacia el bosque

_**-Acaso eres bipolar**_\- Susurro Jazmín

**-.-.-**

**Mogu lalalala remember dream**

_(Así será lalalala recuérdalo)_

**Forever dream dwidora boj in anha**

_(Para siempre, no vuelvas al pasado)_

**Mogu lalalala remember dream**

_(Así será lalalala recuérdalo)_

**Forever dream himeulnae run and run!**

_(Para siempre, no te rindas jamás)_

**-.-.-**

**Sesang na hon jala saengkang deulttaemyeon**

_(Si la soledad te llegara a invadir)_

**Haneureul hyanghae himkkeo oechyeon**

_(Mira al cielo ¡Que hermoso es vivir!)_

**Geottaga geottaga sseureo jindahaedo**

_(Si te caes tienes que levantarte)_

**Run run run deomchu ji anha**

_(Run, run, run ¡Sigue adelante!)_

**-.-.-**

Lucy siguió a Natsu y Jazmín todo el camino, al llegar al lugar donde Jazmín recorrería fresas estaba al lado de un rio. Natsu entro al agua para cazar algunos peces mientras que Jazmín buscaba fresas

**-Este es un recuerdo de esa chica, que como escuche se llama Jazmín pero… ¿Por qué Natsu nunca nos conto de ella?-** Dijo Lucy triste

**-.-.-**

**Run, run dallyeobwa jumping high!**

_(Run, run salta más alto jumping high)_

**Neul eodubdeon sesangi balka jigo**

_(Al final del túnel una luz brilla)_

**Run, run dallyeobwa jumping**

_(Run, run salta más alto a tus sueños)_

**Ttwiyeobwa baradeon kkkumdeuli boikkeoya**

_(Si te esfuerzas mucho se harán realidad)_

**-.-.-**

**Mogu lalalala remember dream**

_(Así será lalalala recuérdalo)_

**Forever dream dwidora boj in anha**

_(Para siempre, no vuelvas al pasado)_

**Mogu lalalala remember dream**

_(Así será lalalala recuérdalo)_

**Forever dream himeulnae run and run!**

_(Para siempre, no te rindas jamás)_

**-.-.-**

_**-Natsu ya he terminado, ¿nos podemos ir?-**_ Dijo Jazmín con una sonrisa

Y todo acabo, en un segundo Lucy se encontraba de nuevo sentada en el cuarto de antes, como lo consiguió, sentada en la cama y con el cuaderno en la mano

**-Termino-** Lucy cerro el libro y junto con el otro los puso en su lugar **-¿Quién habrá sido esa chica?-**

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Lucy al darse la vuelta se encontró con…

* * *

**Hola Minna, perdón por no publicar el sábado, tuve unos problemas y no pude publicar, pero pude hacer el capitulo mucho más largo ¿y les gusto? Espero que si…De ahora en adelante algunos capitos serán largos como este ya que escribiré canciones, si hay personas que no les guste que escriba canciones en ella perdonen pero es una trama muy importante en la historia, así que si quieren pueden saltarse las canciones…La canción es: **_**Run de Seeu**_**, es una vocaloid**

**Dejen sus Reviews**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Solo podre publicar este capítulo por este fin de semana ya que en mi escuela nos están dando los Exámenes Finales, así que no se si podre publicar la próxima semana**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡SPOILER MANGA!**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**E.N.D**

**Cap.7: "Porque cambiaste"**

**-Termino- **Lucy cerro el libro y junto con el otro los puso en su lugar **-¿Quién habrá sido esa chica?-**

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Lucy al darse la vuelta se encontró con…La persona que tanto estaba buscando y la menos indicada para encontrarse ahora, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu miraba a Lucy sorprendido, pestaño varias veces para comprobar si era un sueño o no, Lucy no pudo evitar ver atentamente a Natsu, como él había cambiado tanto pero ella estaba segura que el volvería hacer el de antes, pero eso no sería tan sencillo, después de todo él es E.N.D…Los ojos de Natsu cambiaron de color a rojo y con rapidez se acercó a Lucy, agarro su brazo clavando sus uñas negras y largas en la piel de la maga

**-¡AHH!-** Grito Lucy

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** Dijo Natsu fríamente

La maga no respondió, Natsu empujar a Lucy, causando que ella chocara con mucha fuerza contra la pared

**-Te estoy preguntan algo-** Dijo molesto **-Respóndeme-** Dijo Natsu apretando con más fuerza el brazo de Lucy, clavando aún más profundo sus uñas en la piel de ella

**-¡NATSU, SUELTAME!-** Grito Lucy de dolor

Natsu puso una cara de fastidio, luego se llevó a arrastras a Lucy afuera de la cabaña, siguió caminando mientras arrastraba a Lucy por el suelo, ocasionando que ella se dé varios golpes en la cabeza con piedras y ramas. Al llegar al destino, Lucy se percató de que era un rio rápido, una persona si se cae en ese rio podía morir en segundos, de la espalda de Natsu surgieron sus alas de dragón y con fuerza se elevó del suelo

**-Ahora, dime ¿Por qué estás aquí? O te suelto de la muñeca y caes en este rio- **Dijo con una sonrisa

Por unos segundos Lucy tuvo miedo de Natsu, tuvo miedo de él, de la persona que la salvaba cada vez que estaba en peligro y este miedo no se curaría si él es capaz de lanzarla a ese rio. Natsu impaciente alzo a Lucy a su altura y con su otra mano sujeto sus cachetes con fuerza, Natsu hizo que lo mirara a la cara

**-Te dije que respondieras, o es acaso que quieres morir…Si ese es el caso, te voy a dar los honores de que sea la primera persona que coma viva-** Lucy se aterro al escuchar eso **-Desde hace más de 17 años que no como carne humana, así que me estoy muriendo de hambre-**

**-Yo…Yo vine a buscarte-** Dijo débilmente Lucy

**-¿Para qué?-**

**-Para…que vuelvas hacer como antes…Y poder tener más aventuras juntos-** Dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Natsu la miro sorprendida y sus ojos volvieron hacer jades. Natsu oculto sus ojos debajo de su flequillo...

"_**Me hubiera gustado tener más aventuras contigo, Natsu"**_

Natsu soltó la cara de Lucy y con ese mismo brazo, la sujeto de la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo, soltó el agarre que tenía en su otro brazo y puso su cabeza en el hombro de la maga. Lucy dejo de sentir miedo de Natsu al ver lo que hizo y se sonrojo, cuando lo iba a abrazar él dijo…

**-No vuelvas a repetir esa frase nunca más, en mi presencia…Adiós, Lucy Heartfilia-** Susurro en su oído

Y la soltó, Natsu soltó a Lucy a una altura muy alta, encima de este rio peligroso…Lucy miro aterrada a Natsu

**-"¿Por qué? Tú nunca harías algo así, tú nunca lastimarías a tus amigos, porque tuviste que cambiar…Yo te quiero, Natsu"-** Pensó Lucy mientras lloraba y extendía su brazo hacia Natsu para que la ayudara como siempre hacia cada vez que caía, pero este…

NO fue el caso, Lucy se hundió en el agua y después de eso no se elevó más. Mientras Natsu se quedó unos segundos en el mismo lugar, comprobando de que ella había muerto, cuando pasaron unos minutos el voló de regresó a la cabaña

* * *

En Magnolia todo estaba nublado, estaba comenzando a llover pero eso no importaba para Erza, que traía puesto el Traje de Constructora, y de los otros magos de Fairy Tail quienes construían el gremio con rapidez, tan rápido iban que para mañana es posible que esté listo el gremio, querían terminar pronto de construir el gremio para buscar a Natsu y Lucy

**-Primero ha estado muy callada ¿Pasa algo?-** Pregunto Makarov a Mavis

**-Natsu-**

**-¿Pasa algo con él?- **Pregunto preocupado

**-Presiento que una desgracia sucederá-** Dijo preocupando a un más al maestro **-Hay algo en el que es diferente a los otros demonios…Su expresión al proteger a Zeref fue como si…-**

**-¡Minna!-**

Todos miraron a la persona que acababa de gritar todos quedaron en paralizados, relámpagos aparecieron en el cielo, comenzó a llover aún más fuerte, los que acababan de ver los magos se les quedaría en su mentes para siempre. La persona que había gritado era Loke quien estaba sangrando, caminaba cojeando hacia el maestro y Mavis, mientras cargaba a Lucy en sus brazos…Sin vida…

**-Ayuda-** Dijo en un susurro para después caer al suelo y luego volver al mundo celestial, en ese momento todos reaccionaron y corrieron hacia Lucy

* * *

En el mundo celestial, todos los espíritus celestiales estaban alrededor de Loke preocupados ya que había llegado con muchas heridas en su cuerpo y estaban también preocupados por Lucy

**-Es cierto que eso…-** Dijo Aries

**-Si…Natsu intento asesinar a Lucy-** Dijo furioso

**-Aunque Natsu-sama haya cambiado, él nunca le haría daño a sus amigos, en especial a la señorita Lucy-** Dijo Virgo

**-Algo debe estar pasando con él, tal vez Zeref lo esté controlando**\- Dijo Capricornio

Mientras Lyra, se encontraba alejados de todos y en su cuello tenía un collar con un anillo plateado, ella miraba el cielo mientras que de sus ojos salían montones de lágrimas.

-**Lyra**\- La llamo el Rey espíritu

-**Si**\- Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas

**-¿Quieres ir a que Lucy?-** Pregunto el Rey sorprendiendo a Lyra

**-Si-**

**-¿Seguro que la quieres ver a ella o a el?- **Pregunto, Lyra solo se quedó callada **-Sabes muy bien que no puedes, solo empeorarías las cosas-**

**-Sí, pero…-** Protesto

**-Acaso quieres verlo sufrir más- **Dijo molesto

**-No-** Dijo Lyra con la cabeza baja

**-Entonces, no te acerque a el-** Dijo para luego retirarse

**-Si-** Dijo mientras apretaba el anillo

* * *

**Minna, aquí está el capítulo número 7, perdonen si no es muy largo…Si ven otros Fanfics mios además de este revisen mi Twitter (El link esta en mi perfil) hay una noticia…Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el próximo fin de semana**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Canciónes:**

**Konna Sekai, Shiritakunakatta - Sawai Miku (Akame ga Kill!, Ending 1)**

**Daia no Hana (Black Cat, Opening)**

**-.-.-**

**¡SPOILER MANGA!**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**E.N.D**

**Cap.8: "Advertencia"**

-.-.-

**Utsuro na me wo shite nani wo tsutaetai no**

_(¿Qué me quieres decir cuando tienes unos ojos tan vacíos?)_

**Ukande wa kieteiku anata no zanzou**

_(Tu imagen aparece y desaparece una y otra vez en mi mente)_

**Hikitomenaide sono yasashisa tte douse musekinin yo shitteru**

_(No me detengas, de todas maneras sé que tu amabilidad es irresponsable)_

**Tsuyoku nakya atashi wa ikiru imi mo nai isso kowashite yo**

_(Si no soy fuerte no tengo razón para vivir, prefiero ser destruida)_

_-.-.-_

En el mundo celestial; Lyra se encontraba sentada en el piso con Plue en su regazo mientras la escuchaba cantar, de los ojos de Lyra no dejaban de salir lágrimas, el Rey espíritu estaba sentado atrás de ella con los ojos cerrados con su barbilla apoyada en su mano

-.-.-

**Itoshisa de kokoro wa moroku nari nigiritsubuseru hodo yasashiku tte**

_(El amor nos vuelve tan frágiles que un poco de amabilidad nos puede destrozar)_

**Dare ni mo miseta koto nai yowasa ga hitotsu dake koboreta**

_(Una sola lagrima se derramo de la debilidad que nunca le he mostrado a nadie)_

**Donna itami mo gaman dekita no yo shiritaku nanka nakatta**

_(He soportado todo tipo de dolor, que nunca quisiera haber conocido)_

-.-.-

En el gremio Fairy Tail; Todos los magos dejaron a un lado todo lo que tenía que ver con la construcción del gremio y se concentraron en atender a Lucy, que se encontraba en estado crítico y solo se hacían esta preguntas ¿A caso esto lo causo Natsu? Pero no lo creían ellos sabían que Natsu nunca le haría daño a unos de sus compañeros

-.-.-

**Kizutsuki susande nan no tame ni arasou**

_(Al herirnos nos volvemos duros pero por qué razón peleamos)_

**Itoshiki machi tooi kioku anata no namida**

_(¿Por un pueblo preciado? ¿por un recuerdo lejano? ¿por tus lagrimas?)_

**Dareka no yabou de nurikaerareta seigi sakarau mono wa aku ka**

_(¿En la ambición de alguien, quien se opone a esta justicia reescrita es malvado?)_

**Yarikirenai genjitsu zetsubou no soko sore demo tatakau wa**

_(Esta insoportable realidad me tiene en lo profundo de la desesperación pero aun así pelearé)_

-.-.-

En una cueva lejos de la ciudad de Magnolia, se encuentra Natsu devorando el cuerpo de una mujer que se había encontrado en el camino de regreso a la cabaña. El DS de Fuego se levantó del suelo, sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo, miro el cuerpo de la mujer que en estos momentos se podía ver fácilmente los huesos que protegían a su corazón, estos estaba destrozados y lo mas horroroso es que ningún órgano tenía el cuerpo de la mujer, Natsu se los había comido

-.-.-

**Itoshisa de anata wo sukueru you na atarashii asa ga otozureru no nara**

_(Si con el amor una nueva mañana viene para salvarte)_

**Inochi tsukite umarekawattemo anata wo mitsukeru kara**

_(Aunque agote mi vida y renazca te encontraré)_

**Donna nikushimi mo ieru sekai e**

_(Me dirigiré a un mundo que cure cualquier tipo de odio)_

**Mou kowai mono wa nai yo**

_(Ya no le tengo miedo a nada)_

-.-.-

E.N.D arrastro el cuerpo de la mujer fuera de la cueva y se la llevo a un lugar donde todos sabrán que no iba a tener misericordia con nadie, que el Natsu que conocieron era solo una ilusión…Y ahora mostraría al mundo lo que en realidad es

-.-.-

**Furikaerazu ni iku to kimeta no**

_(Decidí avanzar sin mirar atrás)_

**Yami wo utsushita sora wa atashi ga saku yo**

_(Desgarraré el cielo que refleja la oscuridad)_

**Jubaku hodoite ima kaete miseru yo**

_(Desharé esta maldición y te mostraré que puedo cambiar)_

**Mattete**

_(Espérame)_

-.-.-

**Itoshisa wo shiri mata moroku natteku**

_(Al conocer el amor nuevamente me vuelvo frágil)_

**atashi wo yobu koe dake kikoeteru**

_(Y lo único que puedo escuchar es una voz llamándome)_

**kodoku wo matotteta koro yori mo odayaka ni kanjiteru**

_(Siento más tranquilidad que la vez que estaba cubierta de soledad)_

**donna itami mo gaman dekita yo shiritaku nanka nakatta**

_(He soportado todo tipo de dolor, que nunca quisiera haber conocido)_

_-.-.-_

**-¡Rey!-** Giro Loke **-Algo grave ha pasado en el mundo humano-**

**-¿Qué?-** Preguntó el Rey

**-Natsu…A matado a una persona- **Dijo alterado

**-¡¿Qué?!-** Grito el Rey parándose del suelo con rapidez

Lyra por un momento dejo de respirar, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, algo le decía que Lucy estaba en peligro

**-Loke, ve al mundo de los humanos, ¡Ahora!-** Grito el Rey

**-¡Sí!-**

El Rey Celestial, miro de reojo a Lyra y esta se encontraba con la cabeza baja a punto de llorar, mientras intentaba distraerse acariciando a Plue

**-Loke…Llevate contigo a Lyra**\- Dijo el Rey

**-¡¿Eh?!-** Dijo Loke y Lyra al mismo tiempo, hasta la misma Lyra se sorprendió

**-Pero…-** Intento protestar Loke

**-Sin pero**\- El Rey dirigió su mirada a Lyra y con semblante serio le dijo **-No hagas algo en lo que te arrepientes después Lyra ¿Entendido?-**

**-¡Sí!-** Dijo Lyra sonriendo

* * *

En las puertas de la catedral de la ciudad de Magnolia se encuentra clavada de las manos el cuerpo de una mujer, la misma que estaba en la cueva con E.N.D, a los lados del cuerpo está escrito con sangre:

"_**El próximo será un mago de Fairy Tail**_

_**¿Sigo siendo parte de su gremio?**_

_**E.N.D"**_

**-Maestro... Esto es una advertencia ¿Qué pasa si…-** Dijo preocupada Erza

**-¡No lo digas!-** Grito Makarov llamando la atención de los magos que estaban presenten **-No lo quiero hacer pero…Lo mejor será expulsar a Natsu de Fairy Tail-**

**-No lo expulses del gremio-** Ordeno Mavis

**-¡Pero primera…-**

**-No podemos hacer lo que él quiere-** Dijo mirando seriamente a Makarov **-Natsu lo único que quiere es que le tengamos miedo…Si lo expulsamos no solucionara nada, lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar la forma de volverlo a la normalidad-**

Detrás de la multitud que esta frente a la puerta de la catedral una persona encapuchada veía fijamente a Makarov y a Mavis, esta persona no era nadie más que Natsu que se encontraba furioso porque Mavis convenció a Makarov de que no lo expulsaran

**-¡Erza!-** Grito una voz masculina

**-¡Loke! ¡Lyra! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-**

**-Venimos a comprobar si en verdad Natsu mato a una persona-** Dijo Loke mirando a la chica muerta

Mientras estos dos conversaban, Lyra miraba atentamente al cuerpo de la mujer, Lyra sintió que alguien la miraba atentamente, ella sabía perfectamente que era Natsu…Lo sentia

Y era cierto Natsu miraba atentamente a Lyra, no sabía porque pero el olor de ella se le hacía muy parecido al de…No era imposible, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse

-.-.-

**Hajimari wa itsumo sou**

_(El comienzo siempre es el mismo)_  
**Gunjou na sora no shita**

_(Por debajo del cielo azul)_  
**Chikai wo tatete ima bokuwa**

_(A causa de la promesa, ahora estoy)_  
**Aruki dasu**

_(Caminando por delante)_

-.-.-

Natsu se detuvo al escuchar que alguien cantaba, también todas las personas dejaron de hablar y miraron a la persona que estaba cantando y no era nadie más que Lyra

-.-.-

**Kin iro ni hikaru sabaku**

_(En el desierto que resplandece como el oro)_  
**Daiya no hana wo sagashite**  
_(Estoy en la búsqueda de una flor brillante)_

**Hajimete dareka no tameni**  
_(Esta es la primera vez)_

**Ima boku wa ikite iru**

_(Que vivo por alguien)_

-.-.-

Lyra se encontraba enfrente del cadáver mientras cantaba, parecía que le estaba dedicando la canción, pero en realidad comenzó a cantar esta canción por Natsu quien estaba sorprendido, por una razón y esa era…

-.-.-

**Mamoritai mono ga arunda**

_(Existe algo que quiero proteger)_  
**Mou nido to nidoto ushinai wa shinai****  
**_(Que no quiero volver a perder)_  
**Narihibike dare yori chisaku hakanai**

_(Deja que el latido de tu corazón continúe)_

**Dare yori tafu na kono kodou**

_(Fuerte y frágil pero más resistente que cualquier otro)_

-.-.-

Esta canción la había escrito Jazmín para él, fue la que más le gusto de todas las que había escrito…Y fue la única canción que ella nunca pudo terminar...Y todo por culpa de el, pero ¿Cómo rayos conoce esa canción la espíritu celestial de Lucy? Y ¿Por qué su olor es idéntico al de Jazmin?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Konnichiwa, bien se preguntaran por que no eh publicado capítulos y por qué subo este capítulo hoy, bueno verán en mi casa no hay computadora, en estos momentos estoy usando la laptop de mi padre y lo peor no había internet hace poco regreso y publico este capítulo hoy porque quiero subir otro capítulo más antes del 28 ya que me voy de viaje a otro estado…Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Dejen sus Reviews**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Subire una votación en mi pagina de Facebook (El link esta en mi perfil) no les diré de que se trata lo verán cuando lo publique.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Cap. 9: "**Esclavo**"**

Después de que Lyra termino de cantar varias persona aplaudieron, mientras que Natsu miraba sorprendido a la espíritu celestial pensando que su nariz lo estaría engañando. Atónito por lo que estaban presenciando sus ojos camino entre la multitud hacia ella con el brazo extendido, justo en ese momento captó otra esencia casi idéntico a la de Jazmín.

-"¿Qué está pasando? Hay dos especies idénticas a la de Jazmín, no entiendo nada" -Su oído superdesarrollado captó una conversación entre dos mujeres que decían que se veía misterioso-. "Tengo que salir de aqui, estoy llamando mucho la atención".

Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no seguir caminando hacia Lyra, dio media vuelta y con un dolor en su corazón, por alejarse de la fragancia de Jazmín, se alejó de la catedral.

En una ciudad abandonada, lugar donde ocurrió el último ataque que realizó E.N.D antes que "desapareciera" misteriosamente. En este pueblo hay un castillo medio destruido, dentro se encuentra Zeref.

-¿Dónde está? -dijo el mago oscuro en un suspiro cansado de esperar a su demonio.

En ese momento E.N.D entró por la ventana, cuando toco el piso sus alas se adentraron a su cuerpo y luego se arrodilló ante su maestro.

-Perdón por la demora, Maestro.

-¿Donde estabas? -Natsu se quedó callado mientras que apretaba con fuerza sus puños, clavando sus uñas en su piel-. Respóndeme.

-En...En Magnolia -respondió, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Que hacías ahí? -Zeref se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Natsu.

-Le envié al gremio de Fairy Tail una...Advertencia.

-Creaste un escándalo ¿Cierto? -Suspiro.

-N...No -dijo en un susurro.

Zeref al escuchar su respuesta se quedó callado durante un momento para después con su mano derecha golpear la cabeza de Natsu contra el piso, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que logró romper el suelo hecho de cemento.

-E.N.D solo quiero saber ¿cuantas veces tengo que torturarte para que entiendas de una vez que a mi no me puedes mentir? -dijo furioso aumentando la fuerza de su mano, mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación-. Eres el único demonio que he torturado más de 20 veces, ¿Acaso quieres experimentar de nuevo ese dolor?.

-N...No -respondió apenas.

-Se muy bien que intentas que te expulsen pero desde ahora no ataques, ni enviaras amenazas a Magnolia hasta que yo te lo ordene -dijo mientras lo miraba-, eres el único de mis demonios que puede ver a Mavis porque tienes la insignia de Fairy Tail, si te expulsan te la quitaran y no podrás la verla, y ella representa una gran amenaza para nosotros así que desde ahora si te quitan esa insignia tu sufrirás las consecuencias, ¿Entendido?

-...Sí -dijo lo más fuerte que su voz le permitía en esos momentos.

-Bien -dijo para después levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta, antes de que Natsu se levantara del suelo le dijo-. Si te atreves de levantarte de ese piso te quitare tu habilidad de pensar por ti mismo...Este será tu castigo, permanecerás en esa posición, sin hablar, sin moverse y sin comer hasta mañana, es una orden -dijo para después salir de la habitación.

-Sí maestro -susurro Natsu.

Natsu siguió al pie de la letra la orden de Zeref. En ocasiones el mago oscuro pasaba por encima de el demonio, lo pisaba, se sentaba mientras ponía sus pies en su espalda y en ocasiones se paraba encima de él, lo trataba como si fuera una alfombra y E.N.D no se resistía. Cuando se hizo de día Natsu pudo levantarse del suelo y al hacerlo su cabello, cara y ropa estaban llenos de arena y mugre, Zeref entró en la habitación y fue por un libro que tenía en una mesa, al acercarse a Natsu lo miró de arriba a abajo.

-Ve y báñate estas mas puerco que un cerdo -dijo con cara de asco-. Tienes 5 minutos, te espero en el comedor.

-Sí maestro.

Zeref se sentó en un sillón de piel roja para después decirle a Natsu que se podía retirar y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Cuando Natsu entro al baño cerró la puerta con llave y luego se derrumbó, cayó de rodillas al suelo

-Tengo que bañarme lo más rápido posible -Natsu intentó levantarse, pero cayó de nuevo al suelo, sus piernas no se encontraban en buenas condiciones, cuando Zeref piso sus piernas sintió como si el hueso se hubiera roto-, solo tengo 5 minutos, tengo que bañarme ahora -dijo sin importarle el dolor que en estos momentos sentía.

Este es el destino de un demonio que le miente, desobedece una orden o ataca a Zeref, recibirá un castigo y ese demonio no puede oponerse o al menos titubear ante la orden de su maestro. Todos los demonios al principio que son creados piensa que son superiores a los humanos como en la fuerza y que pueden vivir sin reglas, pero no es cierto...Los demonio son más fuertes que los humanos, pero un demonio nunca tendrá libertad, las reglas que su maestro les de, las seguirá al pie de la letra si ninguna duda sino sufrirá un castigo, tortura o el peor de los casos, la muerte...Esa es la realidad.

ESA es la realidad de los demonios de Zeref y siempre la sera.

* * *

_"Porque tuvo que ser forzado a abandonar a los que quiere otra vez...Tu eres la única capaz de ayudarlo"_

_"Ese idiota no sabe que si vuelve hacer el de antes sufrirá mucho más que ser torturado...Tienes que hacer algo para que reaccione de una vez"_

_"Por favor has algo por el, logra que el vuelva a sonreír con el corazón aunque sea solo una vez"_

_"Tienes que lograr que el vuelva a reír, pensar o hablar con libertad"_

_"Te lo suplicamos haz que el verdadero SER de Natsu Dragneel salga a la luz"_

* * *

En el comedor del castillo donde vivía Zeref, se encuentra el mago oscuro comiendo en la gran mesa ovalada. Las puertas de la sala se abrieron mostrando a Natsu, el demonio camino hacia su maestro y se arrodilló ante el.

-¿Qué es lo que quería preguntarme Maestro?

-¿Que hiciste con Hades? -preguntó al terminar su comida.

-Le corté la cabeza -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien -Se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia su demonio quedando enfrente de Natsu-, ¿que hiciste con su cuerpo? -Natsu abrió sus ojos como platos, murmuró maldiciones y desvió la cabeza-. Con tu reacción supongo que lo dejaste a la vista de Fairy Tail, ¿cierto?

-Sí -dijo en un suspiro.

-Entonces quiero que vayas a Magnolia y destruyas su cuerpo, no me importa si lo quemas, lo separas en parte y se lo lanzas a un animal salvaje -dijo Zeref caminando hacia la puerta-, solo destruyelo lo antes posible.

-Como ordene Maestro -dijo antes de salir volando por la ventana.

En el gremio Fairy Tail, el cual ya estaba completamente construido gracias a los magos y ciudadanos que se ofrecieron ayudar. El maestro, Mavis y los magos que habían presenciado como Natsu había recuperado su memoria, veían el cuerpo de Hades que yacía en el suelo enfrente de ellos.

-...Y eso fue lo que pasó -dijo Erza terminando de contar lo que había sucedido.

-Aun no puedo creer que eso había pasado -dijo Gray golpeando un árbol-, porque de todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser él -Su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza.

-Esto no está bien -dijo Mavis preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo Primera? -pregunto Juvia.

-Si es la magia que yo creo -Puso su mirada en el cuerpo de Hades-, Natsu debió de asimilar sus recuerdos dentro d semanas, no de una vez -dijo mirando al magos.

-Si eso es cierto, ¿porque los asimiló tan rápido? -pregunto Makarov.

-Miedo, tristeza, temor y felicidad -respondió confundiendo aún más a los demás-, si Natsu experimento estos sentimientos al mismo tiempo al recordar su pasado es posible que haya creído que estos recuerdos eran verdaderos, logrando que el hechizo que Igneel y los otros dragón crearon se rompiera por completo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Porque sentiría miedo? -pregunto Gajeel.

Antes de que Mavis respondiera detrás de ellos se escuchó un estruendo, al voltearse se encontraron con Natsu con sus alas de dragón extendidas a cada lado de su cuerpo, su ropa no era la que siempre traía puesta ahora su vestimenta eran unos pantalones largos de color blanco pálido, una camisa manga corta color negra que destacaba sus músculos, en el pecho del lado derecho de la camisa tiene la insignia del gremio oscuro Tártaros, una capa, botas de color negro y su antebrazo está vendado.

-¡Natsu! -gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando los magos intentaron acercarse a él 5 paredes de fuego aparecieron alrededor y arriba de ellos creando una celda, Natsu ni siquiera los miro solo puso su mano derecha en el pecho de Hades y este se selló en su libro. E.N.D se levantó con la obra en la mano y antes de poder hacer algo.

-¡Espera! -grito Mavis-, ¡Si destruyes ese libro también lo hará el cuerpo de Hades, sin él no podremos saber cómo devolverte a la normalidad!

Natsu sonrió y caminó hacia ella, enfrente de los ojos de la primera quemó el libro, enfrente de sus anteriores amigos destruyó la única esperanza de volverlo a la normalidad.

-¿Quien les dijo que quiero volver hacer Natsu Dragneel? -dijo tirando las cenizas al aire, se dio media vuelta y antes de salir volando el Devil Slayer le gritó.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no quieres ser el de antes?! ¡¿PORQUE LE HICISTE DAÑO A LUCY?! -Natsu se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro al mago de hielo

-¿Como sabes que lastime a Lucy? -pregunto, Gray al darse cuenta de lo que dijo solo desvió la mirada después de un desplante-, ¿Sobrevivo? -pregunto mirando a los magos, ellos solo bajaron la mirada-. Si, si lo hizo...Bueno, otro día la mataré. Ahora si me disculpan.

-¡Espera! -grito Erza.

-¿Que? -preguntó fastidiado

-¿A qué le tienes miedo? -preguntó con la mirada seria. Natsu al escuchar la preguntó abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada -dijo simplemente

-Mentiroso -dijo Mavis sorprendiendo al demonio-. El sello que tenías en tus recuerdos sólo podía romperse si sintieras miedo y otros sentimientos al mismo tiempo.

-Pues, te equivocas...yo no siento miedo, ni compasión o amor, soy un demonio sin corazón. Así me crearon, de esta manera puedo matar a todas las personas que quiera sin tener ningún sentimiento de culpa -dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ellos y fue cerrando la palma poco a poco, y al mismo tiempo la celda se volvía más pequeñas-. Se los mostraré -dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

-Si es así, entonces, ¿qué pasó con Jazmín? -dijo mavis seria y enojada. Esa pregunta sorprendió a Natsu hasta el punto que dejó de disminuir el tamaño de la celda y las llamas de esta se volvieron más débiles-, ¿no sentiste ningún sentimiento al estar con ella?

-Callate... -susurro Natsu con la mirada baja.

-¿no sentiste nada en todos los momentos que pasaron juntos? -dijo levantando la voz.

-Callate... -dijo lo suficiente fuerte para que los escucharan los magos. El fuego que rodeaba a los magos era como si expresaba los sentimientos de Natsu, aunque en la cara del demonio no expresa nada. Los barrotes de fuego aumento de tamaña considerablemente y emanaba aún más calor.

-¡¿No sentiste ningún sentimiento al matarla con tus propias manos?! -grito la primera, los magos estaban sorprendidos, hasta el mismo maestro se sorprendió al verla gritar tan furiosa.

-¡CALLATE! -grito E.N.D.

Los ojos del demonio se volvieron un rojo aún más intenso que lo normal y el fuego que rodeaba a sus viejos compañeros se volvió más fuerte y caliente, lo suficiente como para que la ropa de los magos empezará a derretirse. El pasto y flores debajo de Natsu se secaron y la presión mágica de el aumento tanto hasta el punto que Juvia, Gray, Erza y Gajeel les costara respirar y mantenerse de pie.

-¡Tu no sabes nada! -grito el demonio enojado-, ¡Tu no sabes qué significa ser inmortal!, ¡No sabes lo que significa vivir matando personas inocentes, sin sentir ningún sentimiento de culpa!, ¡Escuchar a todo el mundo decirte Monstruo si los he salvado de un accidente o de ser comidos por un animal!, ¡Sin tener amigos que te apoyen!...¡No sabes qué significa ser un ESCLAVO por toda la eternidad!

-¿Esclavo?, ¡¿Como que esclavo?! -grito Erza sorprendida.

Natsu abrió los ojos como platos, al darse cuenta de lo acababa de decir. La celda que encerraba a los mago desapareció y Natsu retrocedió.

-¿Como que esclavo, hijo? -preguntó el maestro preocupado

Natsu dio media vuelta y salió volando a gran velocidad.

-¡Natsu!


	10. Chapter 10

**Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Cap. 10: "**Tiempo Después**"**

**_Lucy_**

Abrí los ojos con rapidez al sentir un dolor espantoso en el brazo y lo primero que vi fue a Natsu con una sonrisa malévola y el sentimiento que sentí fue el menos que había esperado; miedo.

Estaba aterrada, horrorizada, asustada de él, de Natsu.

—Adiós, Lucy Heartfilia

Eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de soltarme al vacío, empecé a caer y a caer hasta que choque contra el piso, sorprendentemente no me había dolido solo tenía una pequeña molestia al momento de tocar el suelo.

—¡Hey!

Levante la cabeza y casi me da un infarto al ver a la chica del recuerdo que vi en aquella cabaña donde me había encontrado con Natsu. Ella inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y colocó sus mano detrás de ella, su cabello color marrón caía elegantemente de sus hombros, su cabello es tan largo, le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Traía puesto un hermoso vestido color azul oscuro; mangas largas y una tira de una tonalidad blanco pálido que iba en zig zag en la parte del pecho. Su piel parece de porcelana, su rostro parece demasiado delicado, sus curvas no son tan exageradas pero si eran de envidiar y sus ojos color marrón me miraban intensamente, como si quisieran saber que estoy pensando.

—Hola, mi nombre es Jazmin Daishi, ¿y el tuyo cuál es?

—Lu...Lucy Heartfilia —Mi voz sonó muy quebrada, más de lo que queria. Ella me miró por un momento ladeando la cabeza y luego sonrió con tristeza.

—Le tienes miedo —La mire confundida—, le tienes miedo a Natsu.

Si le tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Esa es la respuesta que le quería decir pero mi voz no quería salir.

—No tienes por...

—¿Que fuiste para él? —La pregunta salió de mis labios sin poder detenerla. Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Jazmín lo rompió con una respuesta que me dejó petrificada.

—Fui su prometida.

No podía replicarlo, ella es como una princesa de los cuentos de hadas que mi madre me leía de pequeña, es tan hermosa, le tenía envidia, tenía celos. No me había percatado pero de mis ojos no dejaban de salir lágrimas, las secaba con la palma de mi mano pero no cesaban, no paraban de salir y ese fue el momento en el que Jazmín me abrazó de forma maternal.

—No tienes por qué llorar, ahora tu eres su presente, yo soy su pasado —susurro, su voz empezaba a temblar y sus manos también—, y eso no lo puede cambiar nadie, solo te daré un consejo; no te preocupes si al principio le tienes miedo o si empiezas a odiarlo, después de todos esos sentimientos negativos solo habrá amor.

—El...No...Que...Yo —balbuce cosas sin sentido.

—Él no es así como lo viste, es solo una de sus facetas, eso solo la punta del iceberg —dijo acariciándome el cabello—, detrás de esa mirada gélida, calculadora y sin sentimientos hay un chico alegre, impulsivo, torpe, amoroso y divertido —Se separó de mí y me sujetó el rostro con las manos mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que aun seguían saliendo de mis ojos—. El solo es un pobre y simple esclavo que hace lo que su maestro le ordena.  
» Solo espera y no dejes de insistir, por favor, no lo abandones ahora, él simplemente quiere que lo traten como alguien de su familia, solo quiere confiar en alguien sin que lo traicionen.  
» Lo único que siempre ha deseado es ser libre y estar con las personas que más ama.  
» Él es solo quiere que ya nadie le diga monstruo

**_Erza_**

—Has encontrado algo —Le pregunte a Gray por medio de la lacrima.

—Nada, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, no encuentro absolutamente nada de ese cabeza de llamas.

—Ya veo —Lo dije con un tono triste y preocupante—, sigue con tu trabajo y has lo posible para detener a la operación Purificación e intenta descubrir algo sobre la ubicación de Natsu —Corte la llamada.

Ha pasado 1 año completo desde que vimos por última vez a...Ya no sé si debería llamarlo Natsu o E.N.D.

El gremio se disolvió, el maestro después del encuentro con Natsu decidió disolver el gremio y antes de irse les dijo a todos: «Vuélvanse más fuertes y poderosos, la gran batalla está por llegar». Después de eso todos siguieron su propio camino. Me pregunto cómo estará a Lucy, ella estuvo 3 semanas en coma y al momento de despertar simplemente se quedó en la enfermería mientras lloraba, después desapareció, solo dejó una carta diciendo que se marchaba durante un tiempo.

Todo ha sido muy duro y hemos podido seguir adelante solo por una promesa que hicimos todos los miembros de Fairy Tail antes de separarnos:

_Traeremos a Natsu a la normalidad, aunque nos cueste la vida._

**_Natsu_**

—Maestro

—¿Qué pasa, E.N.D? —pregunta si apartar la mirada de los pergaminos en su mano.

—Ya estoy listo —dije serio, al fin después de 1 año completo pude controlar nuevamente mi poder al 100 %.

—Bien, prepárate que mañana a primera hora empezaremos con el plan —Se levantó y guardó los pergaminos en la librería

—¿Todavía no ha encontrado la fórmula? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no sé dónde rayos lo escondió —dijo desordenando su cabello—. Retírate y diles a todos que se preparen para mañana.

—Como ordene —Hice una reverencia y salí del despacho de Zeref.

Ha pasado 1 año desde que destruí el cuerpo de Hades y desde que dije algo que nunca debí de decir, debido a eso recibí lo que me merezco, un Castigo, desde hace mucho que no recibo uno de esa magnitud. Camino por el largo pasillo del castillo y después de avanzar un tiempo me encontré con Tempestad y Kyoka.

—Díganles a todos que se preparen para mañana —Les dije al momento de pasar a su lado, ellos respondieron con un "como ordene, maestro".

Después de hacer lo que mi Maestro me ordenó salí volando por la ventana. Hoy tengo que prepararme es momento de poner en marcha nuestro plan para conquistar Fiore, una vez más.

Al tocar el piso fije mi mirada a la cabaña que deje abandonada durante todo el tiempo que me convirtieron en humano, que fue durante...100 años, creo. El hechizo consistía que mi cuerpo retrocede en el tiempo hasta quedar como un niño recién nacido, pero Igneel y los otros dragones me mantuvieron dormido durante un tiempo más, para que todos se olvidaran de mí y dejaran de temer que E.N.D volvería. Bueno eso fue lo que me dijo Zeref cuando le pregunto cuánto tiempo había estado ausente.

—Pues...es hora de limpiar —dije en un suspiro al ver el interior de la casa. Mire la puerta de madera con el hueco en el centro—. ¿Cómo se supone que arreglare esto?

**_Lucy_**

Estire mi cuerpo al salir de la casa mire el cielo azul totalmente despejado de nubes y el sol mucho más brillante, hoy si será un día caluroso. Eleve mi puño al cielo y grite lo de siempre.

—El día de hoy, también voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.


	11. Pequeña Noticia

Si, lo sé, me volví a ir y perdón por eso. También perdón por hacerles pensar que esto era un capítulo.

Pero ahora sí, he vuelto, definitivamente, y esta vez más fuerte que nunca (Eso sonó como anime). Y como ahora hay una aplicación oficial de Fanfiction para teléfono puedo escribir los capítulos en mi móvil, cosa que me alegra mucho.

Les vengo a decir que TODAS mis historias van a reiniciarse, en resumen eliminare todos los capítulos y volveré a empezar de cero….Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que el único fanfic que quedara intacto es D.S.

Y esta vez sí puedo decir: Me alegra mucho estar DEFINITIVAMENTE de vuelta...

_RosaDragneel, los quiere._

_RosaDragneel, se despide ;)_


End file.
